F I C T I O N
by x-goldenDew
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a famous writer, and Alfred Fitzgerald Jones is his protagonist in his book "Fiction". Soon he fell in love with his creation that he didn't want to publish his book. Full summary inside, read and review please


Title: F I C T I O N  
Author: NekoDew/noody-dew  
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a famous writer, and Alfred Fitzgerald Jones is his protagonist in his book "Fiction". Soon he fell in love with his creation that he didn't want to publish his book but he also doesn't know that the characters he created are real.  
Pairings: -Main- UsUk, -Side P.- FraJeanne/PruCan/SpaMano, -mentions- GerIta/GRAK (Greenland/Alaska)  
Genre/Set: Romance/Hurt Comfort, Future AU: WWIII 2015-2023  
Rating: T, M in future chapters  
Inspiration from: Fiction – BEAST, HetaOni's OST (Eden/All Faith Is Lost/Lost In Hopelessness/Frozen Hearth and Death of Pare and many more I can't remember the name of)

Noody's notes: Got the inspiration from listening continuously Fiction by Beast, why didn't I listen to it soon!. Anyway please don't mind the summary, I really don't know how to write these things.

-*-F I C T I O N-*-

The room was dim-lighted, the sound of the pencil on a paper could be heard from inside, the light from the large window poured itself in uninvited. Amongst this beautiful scenery sit a lone slender figure, the figure's slim hand moved furiously as he write what his imagination told him. A smiled on his face as he continued writing.

Arthur Kirkland is a famous writer, age 23, Londoner, and a loner. He have always loved writing, when asked he would say that "It's my only option to escape reality, it might seem kind of childish but it's the truth". When he was younger he was bullied, backstabbed by the so called "friends" and he have been thrown aside because he was gay. People in his highschool accused him to be a Schizophrenic when he really isn't, they wouldn't understand him- no one would.

-In the paper-

_Three soldiers searched the whole area for a single person, a soul to save from this hellhole-ic "War". They hated this but they have to do it, it's after all for the Empire's sake._

"_Everysing is clear hi-" a movement from the corner of Gilbert Fredrick Beilschmidt caught his eyes, he turned his head and readied his rifle, he looked everywhere but didn't find the movement. The same movement caught his eyes and he looked where it came from. Finally after turning and walking around he caught where the movement came from, it came from a ruined house. Gilbert carefully not making a sound, set his rifle down and slowly lifting piece of the piled house, he looked under it and saw a… passage?_

"_Hey Gilbert, did you found something?" one of the soldiers, a man with messy chocolate-brown hair and a beautiful tanned skin came behind him and looked, he raised an eyebrow and asked "Where does this passage lead to?" to which Gilbert only answered by shrugging his shoulders and with all his strength, he throw the black piece and walked towards the passage, he looked over his shoulder and said in a serious tone "Gibe me ze rifle", Antonio Frenandez Carriedo looked surprised at this but didn't disagree, he grabbed the rifle and give it to Gilbert; who took it and walked again._

_The passage lead to a dim-lighted room, the room were only lighted by a couple of candles. He was about to go back before a hushed cry caught his attention, he looked hard into the room but didn't find anything, he looked again to found two figures huddled together under a lowered table. The ruby-red eyed soldier walked over it and slowly lifted the table only to be stabbed in his right thigh._

"_GOTTVERDAMMT!" he screamed and clenched his thigh that he didn't notice the table being thrown until he heard a 'thud', he turned and looked at the tall, muscled boy with a bloodied knife on his hand. The boy have a half-messed golden-blond hair with one strand of it sticking out, denying the gravity, he also have a clear captivating sky-blue eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. The boy didn't look frightened in the least, he wore a tight dirtied (Gilbert guessed it's white) high-collared shirt -with the first three buttons unbuttoned-, a dark-brown trousers and a black shoes, on the pants belt a gun inside the gun-holder._

_Behind the boy stood one like him, except this one looks more female-ish. The boy have a slightly wavy, chin-length light golden-blond and a heterochromia-ish eyes: light sky-blue and deep violet hidden behind a rounded glasses. The boy wore a white tunic and a dark-olive green pants tucked underneath a brown knee-high laced boots, the boy looks so fragile and scared._

"_**Who are you and what do you want?**__" said the sky-blue eyed boy, Gilbert looked at him confused as to what he said; it sounded like the native language of the land. Gilbert gulped and –slowly- turned around and dropped his rifle, putting his now free hand in the air while the other clutched his wounded thigh, the smaller boy seemed to notice this and whispered something in the other's ear, the taller boy looked at him and said something only to be interrupted by the smaller one. The other boy looked so unsure but nodded anyway, 'Zey must be tvins… zat expleins ze looks' he thought_

_The smaller boy moved toward him cautiously as if he would attack him any second, he grabbed his arm and lead him to a box and sit him down, the other moved to search for something while the other boy just looked at him- no glared at him. When the smaller one found what he searched for he mentioned for the other to grab a cloth and bring it to him. Gilbert Beilschmidt was honestly confused as to what are they going to do to him._

-End-

A sigh escaped the author's lips as he placed the paper –the first page of the book- aside and leaned back in the chair with a peaceful expression on his face. He could see it clearly, his protagonist being all hero-like and save them –the ones he held closed to his heart-, a tear slipped down his smooth skin and made it's way downward toward his chin and fall. A sob escaped his lips at the sad excuse of a life he's living in, no one needs him and yet he's still alive for some unknown reason.

'_If only I have a hero like him- like Alfred Fitzgerald Jones but I know I won't have one anytime soon, then why am I doing this to myself, why am I torturing myself for a silly book like this. Why?' _ another sob made it's way out of his lips as more crystal tears begin to rain from his eyes, his body is shaking so badly as he continued to cry. Wishing –and hoping-that someone, anyone care for him-loving him, cherishing him and worry when something bad happened, holding him close after a love-making sex and whispering smooth, soothing and loving words in his ears- but he knew that would never happen anytime soon.

* * *

Noody's notes: so, tell me what you think. I will explain the characters in this:

**Arthur Kirkland:** A loner. He have always been thrown aside/kicked out of the house/backstabbed and bullied just because he was gay (and I'm not preying on anyone- not in the slightest!). After a while he became an author- a famous one- his first book was about his life but in a different character: he didn't write that he blah blah blah, nope. He just wrote his life from a character he made but with the same personality. He also going to be an ass towards NA's mother…*  
**Gilbert Fredrick Beilschmidt:** This is only the beginning. His character is going to be exactly the same the Canon's one, but also with an overprotectiveness for the ones he loves and a sheer hatred for the ones he hates, and also he's going to be very serious and stoic just like his brother in some chapters.  
**Alfred Fitzgerald Jones:** His character isn't going to be like the original's one. It's gonna be more protective/brave/strong etc. just like the Native's one (or I think so)  
**Matthew Williams:** Sorry I made him somewhat fragile and kind of girl-ish but that's how I see him, so peaceful and hates anything related to wars.  
**Francis Bonnefoy:** ….Sorry but he's gonna be an ass to NA's mother but that's also how I see him when he was a teenager…*  
**Antonio Frenandes Carriedo:** I will try and write his character like the Canon's one…

*Go read "Native Americans Genocide" before you flame me. That's how I imagined them to be when they are teenagers!

**(****SPOILERS:**** Alfred/Matthew/Gilbert/Francis/Antonio are actually real but Arthur doesn't know that… yet)**

I bid you a farewell.

~noody-dew

PS. "-*-F I C T I O N-*-" is a pagebreak, "F I C T I O N" is the title, just thought of letting you know ;D

PSS. They will be speaking in accents (except for those who I don't know how to write them in accents like Antonio), if that's bothering you please tell me.


End file.
